All I want for Christmas is you
by LethanWolf
Summary: As far as Christmas goes, the best gifts they could possibly hope to receive is each other, but perhaps it just took Rangiku to wrap one of them up before they realised it. Toshiro/Ichigo, rated for smut. MERRY CHRISTMAS NICO!


**Merry Christmas Nico Zi! Thank you for being such a loyal reviewer and for such lengthy constructive reviews, I hope this fic makes you smile and chuckle and I hope you enjoy it my friend!**

 **XxXxX**

Christmas shouldn't be this stressful. Ichigo thought as he made his way home running a hand down his faze. Yuzu and Karin were easy to buy for but his father was another story, the man was mental and as it turns out, very difficult to buy for. Ichigo knew he was a sensitive guy who loved his kids so he just hoped that the picture frame filled with family images would be enough for him.

The most stressful part was of course the shopping and Ichigo hated shopping, the large bustling crowds just annoyed him when he was used to jumping from rooftop to rooftop as a Shinigami.

He'd just been at the Seireitei recently visiting the tiny Captain of the 10th division, Toushiro, it had been his birthday and Rangiku had arranged a surprise party where she had gotten completely drunk along with several of their other friends; Renji, Ikkaku and Yamichika, Rukia had dropped out early because her brother would have killed her for being home late. Ichigo had actually spent a bit of time talking to Toshiro on his own he hadn't realised how bad his crush on the Captain had become until that night. Perhaps that was another thing stressing Ichigo out as he unlocked his front door and walked inside. He was rather thankful he had his own place even if it was just a small 1 bed room apartment; it meant he could easily hide the Christmas gifts without worrying about his family uncovering them.

He put the shopping bags in a cupboard and walked towards his bedroom to put his bank card away, he wasn't prepared for what he saw. He should have sensed his reiatsu but Ichigo was never that good at sensing others or even controlling his own so when he walked in it was a total shock. There, on the bottom of his bed, leaning against the wall… was a _bound_ Toshiro. His tiny head of snowy locks was slumped on the wall and his hands were tied behind his back, he was on his knees and it looked like he was being kept in place… to top it all off, he was almost _naked._ All except a large teal ribbon tied around his neck with a tag hanging from it and a pair of snowy Christmas boxers on.

Ichigo was in shock, he was in total shock. He could feel the heat creeping into his cheeks as all manners of different thoughts flitted through his head, no, no, no he had to stop them right now because the tiny Captain was stirring awake and the last thing he needed to wake up too was Ichigo with a boner. The strawberry quickly walked over towards him as two large bleary teal eyes began to open and his breathing began to increase, panic was setting in.

'Whoa, you're okay Toshiro, it's alright,' Ichigo tried to calm him down while biting his lower lip to stop himself from laughing. Then those teal eyes turned to glare at him but the boy couldn't speak because his mouth had been gagged with a Christmas scarf. Not really sure he wanted to remove it quite yet, Ichigo walked over to him and lifted the label from his chest to read it as the boys eyes darted down at his own position and his lack of clothing, his entire face going a deep rich red.

' _Merry Christmas Ichigo, don't do anything I wouldn't ;) ~ Rangiku xx'_

Ichigo bit his lower lip to stop himself from smiling but it didn't work, the smile broke out over his face and the Captain glared even harder at him. Ichigo reached over and pulled the gag from the Captains mouth.

'What the hell is going on Kurosaki?' Toshiro demanded, 'untie me at once!'

'Can't you just get out of it yourself? You are a Captain.'

'Don't mock me, don't you think I would if I could? She's used a Kradithx, a device that throttles reiatsu completely even with Captains, only Head Captain has one and…' his face froze and he snarled, 'Soi Fon, they both attacked me together, her and Rangiku.'

'Well I guess that answers my questions about how you got here… now… about your boxers… did they seriously undress you to put you into those?' Ichigo frowned, that was rather inappropriate even by Rangiku standards. Toshiro looked away, his face was going red again.

'Just get me out of this thing, humans are unaffected by it, it wont hurt you to untie me.'

'It doesn't bother you that the two of them saw you naked?' the question was why was it bothering Ichigo so much? The thought of someone else seeing his tiny Captain naked… wait… _his?_ Had he really just thought that?

'They didn't…' he mumbled it so quietly that Ichigo had to bend over to him to hear him.

'What?'

That adorable colour was crawling back up his neck again and across his face and he was scowling as he glared at the wall.

'They didn't.'

'Wait…' realisation dawned on Ichigos face, 'wait, they're _your_ boxers?' Toshiro scowled again but that colour was not removing itself from his face and Ichigo laughed like a little fan girl. 'Awww Shiro! They're so cute.'

'Stop looking! Shut up! Untie me Kurosaki!'

'You know what?' Ichigo leaned in close and lifted the gag back up forcing it into the tiny Captains mouth as he squirmed to get his head away. 'I don't think I will, I have to admit Toshiro, you look good like this.' Ichigo was eyeing the boy up and down now while his teal eyes went large and his lips peeled back away from the gag in a snarl.

'You can stay like this a little longer, it would be rude of me to throw away all of Rangikus hard work without getting a chance to properly enjoy it now wouldn't it?' He leaned away from the boy and smirked, taking off his jacket and making himself comfortable on the bed, reaching over to flick the tv on with his remote. He could hear the deep breathing of an incredibly angry Captain beside him and he turned his head to see those daggers glaring into him.

'Seriously Tosh, you've got a really nice body,' Ichigo smirked, watching the colour dance across his face. It was true, though he'd always thought of the Captain as a little scrawny he had pictured him naked several times… that's what you did with a crush right? This wasn't what he was expecting. Toshiro wasn't as thin as he'd first envisioned, yes the boy had tiny wrists but his torso was covered with beautiful muscles and several old scars, he had a perfect six pack and though it was hard to tell from the angle of him kneeling he had a definitive V muscle running down into those cute little boxers. He had strong but thin looking legs and well rounded shoulders, he was perfectly proportional to everything on his body. Before he could stop himself, Ichigo had reached up with a finger and gently ran it from the top of Toshiros back all the way down his spine, pausing only when he got to the hands bound at the bottom of his back, the Captain tried to jerk away from the touch but was watching him with wide shocked eyes, wondering what the hell he was doing.

He had to stop, the strawberry bit his lip and turned away, if he didn't stop now he was going to get aroused and it was already very difficult given the provocative image before him. Perhaps it would just be easier to let him go, why would Rangiku do this to her Captain anyway? He was going to murder her… unless… unless maybe Toshiro had mentioned something to her that made her think that this would be acceptable.

'Okay, I'm going to ask you a series of questions and if you answer them honestly, I will untie you deal?'

Toshiro was clearly scowling at him but very slowly nodded his head.

'Okay question number one… is the great Toshiro Hitsugaya gay?'

The effect was immediate, his teal eyes went wide and he leaned back a little away from Ichigo, his eyes darting across him and Ichigo began to debate weather or not this had been a good idea, what if this ruined their friendship? What if he couldn't see Toshiro again? Yet he had to know… Slowly, very slowly, the tiny Captain nodded his head and Ichigo couldn't help but grin like an idiot, causing the smaller man to scowl once again.

'Question number two, have you said anything to Rangiku recently… or has she mentioned anything that would make her think that presenting you as a gift to me was a good idea?' the Captain quickly shook his head but Ichigo narrowed his eyes. The boys breathing had began to increase and he was staring with those massive teal eyes again, still he shook his head.

'Toshiro, you promised to be truthful, she wouldn't just tie you up like this and expect to get away with it, she must have known you'd kill her if she didn't think in some roundabout way that this was appropriate?' Toshiro was still staring wide eyed and fearful at him, then very slowly he nodded his head.

'Okay,' Ichigo was smiling now, he'd perhaps ask for more information on that soon, 'last one, on the night of your birthday there was a moment, near the end where I wanted to lean in to kiss you. I think you know what moment I'm referring too.' He must have, they'd both gone silent and were staring at each other, it was just before Ichigo leapt up to announce his departure. 'If… if I had… would you have… reciprocated?'

The Captains breathing was very quick now, deep and heavy and the pink that was dusting his cheeks only grew darker. Ichigo was counting by the seconds as those big teal eyes stared at him as if fearfully trying to think about the results of his answers. Then his eyes closed over and he quickly looked away and nodded.

'Oh god,' Ichigo groaned, the reality of that sinking in, Toshiro would have been fine if he'd kissed him. He would actually have kissed him back. Even though it had only been two days ago that incident had happened, Ichigo had been keeping himself awake at night thinking about it, how the Captains lips would have felt if he'd only been brave enough to try. At the time though the stoic Captain hadn't given any signs… not one… that he even wanted that to happen, apart from looking at Ichigo. 'Now I really _don't_ want to untie you.' As he said it Toshiros head came back up and his eyes gazed uneasily at him. 'A deals a deal, I know, but gods do I want to try that kiss.' He shook his head and leaned over to the boys back where he pulled at the unusual white rope that was glistening as if it were wet and was cold to the touch but as soon as the knot was undone Toshiros entire body became mobile. Before all he could move was his head and neck and he instantly brought his hands up to take the gag out of his mouth and fell back onto his backside rubbing his legs.

Neither one of the boys could look at each other and for a while the only sounds that could be heard was from Toshiros hands as he hastily tried to waken his cramped limbs up. Ichigo could feel a nervous energy pooling into his stomach, in their conversation he'd found out quite a lot about the Captain but he still wasn't sure how Toshiro felt about him. Ichigo couldn't resist him, the tiny Captain was on his bed basically naked – now that he'd ripped off the ridiculous teal ribbon from his neck – in a pair of silky snowy Christmas boxers and looking absolutely ravishing. Before Ichigo could stop himself he'd put one hand against the wall to the right of Toshiros head and the other on the bed on his other side, effectively blocking his exists as he hovered over him. The little frosty prodigy's eyes went wide and before he could ask what the strawberry was doing Ichigo had leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Toshiros. Within seconds two hands shot up to push him away with the force of a Captain, Ichigo was removed and almost pouted as Toshiro stared wide eyed at him.

'What are you-?'

'I thought it would be okay!'

'What the hell?'

'You said you wanted to kiss me the other night!'

'That didn't mean today!'

'What's the difference?'

'The difference? I'm _naked!'_ He flushed furiously as he said it and quickly looked away, it just made him look even more adorable and Ichigo whined, he wanted to kiss him so badly.

'So?'

' _So?'_ he hissed back at him with a scowl, 'this isn't the time or the place Kurosaki!'

'But you do want to kiss me?' Ichigo was trying to keep the grin from his face but he couldn't, 'come on you admitted it, so what if you're a little under dressed? I don't mind…' Ichigos eyes quickly scampered back over the boy and Toshiro hastily reached for the edge of his cover to cover himself.

'This is very inappropriate Kurosaki,' he growled back at him but Ichigo only leaned in more, practically inhaling his scent. He wanted this little Captain so badly.

'Stop that!'

'What?' Ichigo leaned away, it was his turn to blush now, he knew he was going a bit too far.

'Sniffing me and being a perv.'

'But you just look so good Tosh!'

'It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!'

'Not in that underwear it isn't it's definitely Tosh.'

'I will hurt you.'

'Is that a promise?' Ichigo wasn't sure where all this flirtatiousness was coming from but it was rolling from his mouth before he could logically process it. Toshiros eyes simply went wide at that comment and he spluttered adorably, the red was now spreading over his chest and neck.

'You're into… into… that kind of… stuff?'

'I'd happily try anything if it meant I could kiss you.'

Toshiros face was probably the reddest he'd ever seen it, he was playing with the edges of Ichigos cover nervously in his hands, twisting it around as it covered the lower half of his body. He then started to slide down almost invitingly leaning back into Ichigos bed, moving slower this time the Strawberry followed him, until their faces were only a couple of inches from each other. Toshiros eyes nervously flickered from his eyes to his lips and back again and the strawberry leaned in to close the distance. This time there were no hands coming up to stop him, the boys lips felt even better than Ichigo could possible have imagined, they were small and cold but oh so plump and delicious, they tasted of something that reminded Ichigo very much of ice cream. His hands had moved now so that they were on either side of Toshiros head and his body was slowly lowering down towards the tiny Captain below him. Then their mouths were moving, opening and shutting against each other and Ichigo could taste his breath, it was intoxicating, a shot of pure adrenaline that set his nerve endings on fire and a bubble of boisterous raging hormones began to course through his body in response. He'd thought about this moment so many times, wanted it so badly he just couldn't believe that it was actually happening. Then Ichigos tongue slipped into the tiny mans mouth and he felt his own tongue respond, the two coming together in a tentative first meeting that began to heat up the more the muscles touched each other. Then the Captain wriggled under him and he broke away for some air.

'Sorry am I heavy?' Ichigo panted as he lifted his body up onto his knees, not wanting to squish the tiny man but Toshiro merely flushed and looked away from him.

'No,' he muttered.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.'

'Toshiro?'

He still didn't look at him but the small Captains eyes had closed over and then Ichigo realised, he blinked at the smaller boy and grinned, reaching down to pull the cover away and spotting with ease the hardened member through the thin silk boxers.

'Kurosaki!' Toshiro barked, hand trying to grasp for the covers edge again but Ichigo had thrown it too far out of reach, so instead his hands came to quickly try and cover over his boxers instead.

'Awww Toshiro that's nothing to be ashamed of, that kiss had a similar effect on me.'

'This is why…' Toshiro seemed to be mumbling to himself, 'I didn't want to do this now…'

'Toshiro,' Ichigo mumbled, his hand coming over to gently grasp the boys chin and tilt his chin towards him 'stop being so stiff and kiss me.' Ichigo grinned at his own pun as Toshiro choked back his indignation and any retort was swallowed by Ichigos lips. The kiss began to heat back up again and Ichigo desperately, desperately wanted to reach down and stroke Toshiro through his boxers, he wanted to feel that beautiful erection against his fingers and possibly finish him off in his mouth, but he also didn't want to push the tiny prodigy who had begun to whimper into his mouth.

When they broke apart this time they were both heavily panting and it was clear they were both equally aroused even though the evidence was more publicly displayed on the white haired captain.

'God I want to touch you so bad,' Ichigo groaned as he leaned down to kiss into Toshiros neck. The Captain seemed to be finding it increasingly difficult to say no and it seemed that he was slowly giving into his own hormones. Ichigo realised he knew very little about the boy, he didn't even know if he was a virgin or not, all he knew was that he wanted the prodigy… _badly._

Once Ichigo found a particularly tender spot on the Captains neck the smaller male bucked his hips but because Ichigo was too far away from him, there was no friction that he was looking for and he whimpered below the strawberry. Ichigo decided to try his luck and leaned on one elbow to drift a hand down between them, he felt his entire stomach clench with arousal as his fingers brushed against the hardened member through the delicate soft material of those thin boxers and he heard the Captain stutter.

'Kuro.. Kurosaki… I c-can't,' he was mumbling now yet his hands did not prevent Ichigo from gently stroking him through the silk boxers.

'What is it handsome? Do you want me to stop?' he really didn't want too but of course he would if Toshiro asked.

'I'm… I'm not r-ready for s-sex…' Ichigo pulled away from his neck to look at him but those large teal eyes were looking away and his entire head was turned to face out towards the room. At least that answered a question in Ichigos mind, it seemed the boy was a virgin.

'Sorry I'll stop,' Ichigo quickly retracted his hand, but there was a lingering tingle on his fingertips from where he'd been allowed to feel the object of his fantasies for so long.

'I don't… want you… to stop…' he was blushing furiously again and Ichigo grinned as he leaned back in to continue kissing that delicate spot that had been earning some small whimpers.

'Tell me if I go too far.' Ichigo mumbled against his skin, kissing down to his collar bone where he stopped to stuck on the lavish bone protruding from his neck, even more so that he'd turned his head away. He could hear the small whimpering noises gurgling in the Captains throat and gently Ichigo ran his hand back down his body, this time he toyed with the edge of the waistband of the boxers, dipping a finger inside them as if trying to let the Captain know what he was planning to do next. When he was met with no restraints he slowly dipped his hand inside the boxers and wrapped them around the heated throbbing member hidden inside. Toshiro let a small moan slip from his lips and bucked his hips into Ichigos hand, the strawberry was beside himself. Toshiro felt even better than he could ever have imagined, he was nice and hard and a lot more heated than Ichigo would have assumed for such a stoic ice prince. He ran his hand up and down the length a few times earning small gasps and jerks from the prodigy then he ran a thumb across the head and felt the sticky wetness of the boys pre cum that had began to leak out the tip.

'God you feel so good, you're so hard…' Ichigo mumbled as he came up to kiss the mans cheek, since he still wasn't looking at him.

'Kurosaki! Don't speak like that!'

'Why not? Are you embarrassed?' the small Captain hissed in response when Ichigo gave a gentle squeeze to the head of his erection.

'It's… impolite.'

'I've got my hand down your pants jerking you off and you're worried about being polite?'

'Please stop using such foul language.' He could feel the Captain wincing and he was enjoying this far too much.

'It's called dirty talk and it's an essential part to the act.'

There was silence that followed these words, but still the Captain did not look at him. At first Ichigo wasn't sure if the prodigy had even heard him or not when he replied in a whisper.

'It is?'

'Yeah, it focuses the mind, stops it wandering and lets your partner know exactly what you want to do so there's no surprises… for example… I really want to use my mouth… can I?'

Toshiro winced at the words and bit his lip, his teal eyes still weren't looking at him and there was definitive colour climbing back up his neck and across his cheeks again. Finally the little ice prince nodded his head, closing over his eyes.

Ichigo removed his hand from the boxers earning a whimper from him, then continued a trail of butterfly kisses down the boys chest. His hands drifted back up the strong muscled torso to gently flick against the two small hardened nipples earning a small jerk and twitch of the muscles. He then ran his hands back down as his kisses trailed lower and lower. He pulled the edges of the boys boxers down to reveal the entire hardened length standing erect and waiting for his attention. Ichigo could feel his own cheeks flush in arousal and knew once he took that into his mouth it would not be getting back out until he was finished.

'You can come in my mouth if you want too, I want to taste you.'

'Kurosaki! _Nnngh!'_ His scolding was lost the moment Ichigo wrapped his mouth around the aching limb and began to swallow lower and lower down it until it was all the way into his mouth and down his throat. The Captain writhed and arched his back at the attention and let a long throaty moan fill the room, the sound was music to the strawberrys ears and he hummed his approval around the length as he pulled his head back up to play with the tip. His tongue circled it, dipping into the slit and tasting the pre cum, then dropped to play with the sensitive frenulum which earned another long throaty moan.

' _Ahh, Kuro-saki… I… fuccckkkk,'_ Ichigo knew he was close so pulled back so it was only the head in his mouth and hallowed out his cheeks with a tight suck and that's when the Captain groaned loudly and bucked his hips and Ichigo felt the hot salty liquid enter his mouth. He swallowed down every drop, swallowing around the head and earning another whimper of approval from the man whose limbs were twitching and jerking on the bed with his orgasm.

Ichigos lips and tongue were tingling from the smaller males release but he pulled away with a satisfied look on his face watching the rapidly rising and falling chest of the Captain.

'Are you okay?'

'Yes,' his voice sounded a bit far away and his head had jerked back so that his chin was angled towards the ceiling, he still wasn't looking at Ichigo though and the strawberry frowned. He slowly tucked the boys softening member back into his boxers earning some more noises from the prodigy and then rose up to try and meet those giant teal eyes.

'Toshiro look at me,' he tried to sound demanding and the boy instantly looked away to the side. This actually hurt Ichigo who frowned, had he done something wrong? He was sure the boy had wanted him to do those things, he'd have said otherwise right? 'I'm sorry… I thought.' Ichigo couldn't keep the sadness from entering his voice now and he slipped off the bed but a strong hand grabbed his wrist.

'Just give me a minute Kurosaki… you just did something sexual with me… and I… just need a moment.' Ichigo brightened up a little at these words and sat down on the edge of the bed as the smaller male composed himself.

'I don't… know… how good I'll be but I'll try.' Toshiro mumbled and Ichigo turned to look at him, he'd rose up onto his elbows and his face was on fire and he still wasn't looking at Ichigo.

'What do you mean?' Ichigo was frowning at him now and Toshiros hand nervously began to play with the cover on his bed.

'For you… I want to… give back…'

'No, I don't want you to.' Toshiros eyes snapped up to his, wide with confusion. 'I wanted to do that for you Toshiro, that's my Christmas sorted and believe me it was an amazing gift.'

'B-but y-you haven't… but you d-didn't? What on earth did you possibly get out of that?'

'Believe me I got at least six months worth of masturbating material out of that experience.' He said it for the reaction and of course he got one, Toshiro choked and spluttered and heat prickled up his neck again and down over his chest.

'Kurosaki! Why do you… why do you use such obscene… that's just… I-I didn't… need… to know.' Ichigo laughed at the look on his face, it was just too priceless, a mental image that would last the strawberry a lifetime easily, if only he'd had a camera… Toshiro scowled at him but otherwise didn't seem to know what to do with himself, he seemed torn between wanting to push to try and give something back to Ichigo and worried about the repercussions of what could potentially come out of his mouth if he did.

'Hey,' Ichigo leaned over to get his attention and he turned those massive beautiful teal eyes on him, 'I really like you,' he wasn't sure where all this confidence was coming from, all he knew was that he wanted to make the boy more comfortable and since he was physically undressed and nearly naked the least Ichigo could do would be to emotionally express himself in a way that left him almost the same. He didn't want this to impact their friendship, he didn't want Toshiro avoiding him but he also didn't want Toshiro to feel obliged to do anything for him just because Ichigo had done something for him. 'I like you a lot, I have done, pretty much since the moment I first lay eyes on you.'

That colour was not leaving the Captains face anytime soon and those teal eyes simply went wider as the strawberry admitted it. Toshiro opened his mouth, then closed it again and blinked at him.

'You know I think that's the first time I've ever seen you speechless.'

'Shut up Kurosaki.'

Ichigo just laughed and went to move away again but that strong hand was back on his wrist and tugging him back, Ichigo glanced into those eyes trying to work out what he wanted but as he turned around the hand latched onto the fabric of t-shirt and pulled him against his lips. The kiss was sweet and tender and Ichigo could feel a warmth tingling from the bottom of his toes right up to his ears. He hadn't expected the frost prince to announce feelings, to say anything lovey-dovey just didn't seem his kind of style, but this… this response was perfect and Ichigo was grinning like an idiot as he pulled away.

'So can I see you again?'

'Yes.'

'Can I take you out on a date?'

There was a little hesitation then;

'Yes.'

'Can I kiss you again?'

He leaned down and Toshiro brushed his lips softly with his own before he pulled back with a content sigh, he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans that were now too small for him and a spare t shirt and handed them over to Toshiro. The Captain thanked him and quickly pulled the clothing on, even though the jeans were small for Ichigo, Toshiro had to turn them up at the waist 3 times before he could see his toes. It was adorable. The t-shirt fell so low it came to his knees and the sleeves came down to the bend in his arms. It took all of Ichigos self control not to engulf him in a massive hug as he stood in the middle of his bedroom dressed in his clothes.

'Toshiro?'

'Mmm?'

'Can I ask you a question?'

'Sure?' Toshiro was watching him with apprehension, but something had just sprung back to the strawberrys mind.

'What was it that Rangiku said… or did that made her think that this,' he wriggled a finger between the two of them, 'would be appropriate?'

'Oh,' Toshiro flushed a little again and looked down at his toes, 'well, she spotted us at my party and she saw you look at me and she asked… she asked me if I would have kissed you if you hadn't jumped up to leave.'

'Oh my god, what did you say to her?'

The Captain had never looked so young before than he did right now stood in the centre of the room in Ichigos over sized clothing, looking at his toes and shrugging his shoulders like a child.

'Toshiro? Please tell me.'

'It's still Captai- fuck it,' he took a deep breath and sighed giving up on asking Ichigo to call him by his title, 'I said yes,' he quickly mumbled and Ichigo felt his heart swell, he'd just been about to jump forward and hug him when the boy quickly piped up, 'I should… get back to the Seireitei, I have a Lieutenant to kill.' Even as he said it Ichigo was sure the temperature in the room dropped and he laughed.

'Go easy on her please? Tell her from me that I loved my gift.' He grinned like an idiot as Toshiro scowled at him, 'and when can I see you again? I know it's going to be difficult with Christmas coming up and all but I'd really like to take you out on a proper date.'

'I will come and see you and we will arrange something properly soon I promise,' he was shuffling shyly on the floor and Ichigo decided to give him some space to let the events sink in.

'Alright handsome, are you going out through the window or do you want to use the front door?'

'Window will be fine,' he opened it and put one foot on the ledge of the window, turning to gaze at Ichigo, 'I will see you soon.' He smiled shyly, the colour dusting his face once again before departing out the window without looking back. Ichigo watched him until he was out of sight.

 **XxXxX**

He hadn't managed to see Kurosaki again in the last two days and it was now the morning of Christmas eve, he was feeling bad. He'd had a massive go at Rangiku for what she had did to him but she took the yelling like she always did and instead powered through by asking what happened. He never indulged her and instead he pretended that his red face was the result of embarrassment at having been tied up in such a way, he did tell her though that if she ever did anything like that again he would force her to go and work with the men in squad 11 and clean their barracks and toilets.

So it was a little surprising for Toshiro when he walked into his office ready to get caught up on the paperwork with a cup of tea in hand that he heard a noise behind him.

'Rangiku, if you're drunk and sleeping on that couch again I will-' he nearly dropped his cup as he turned around and instead, sitting on the couch wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers a red ribbon around his neck and gagged with a Christmas scarf was non other than the substitute himself. Biting his lower lip as those warm brown eyes opened up and went wide once he realised what had happened, Toshiro merely walked over with a stoic expression on his face to read the label hanging from the ribbon.

' _Sorry Captain, hope this will make it up to you, Merry Christmas ~ Rangiku xx'_

'Ahh Kurosaki, how the tables have turned,' Toshiro smirked at him.

 **XxXxX**

 **Merry Christmas Everyone!**

 **For the next 2 days I will be uploading all the Christmas gifts I've been working on which includes 3 x Tosh x Ichigo one shots and also will be updating 'The Prodigy' and 'The Word Lust' like a machine.**

 **Please fav this story and follow me for more to come over next couple of days :)**


End file.
